Nicotine addiction involves the coupling of smoking behaviors with multiple situational and environmental cues. Scheduled reduced smoking holds promise for decoupling the associations, achieving uncommonly high efficacy scores. Delivery of a personalized treatment schedule requires a programmable electronic device. This company developed a device that delivers a tailored reduction schedule, records smoking events in real time, and provides constant usage feedback. The device is easy to use, convenient, inexpensive, unobtrusive, and able to record data continuously, 24 hours per day. Phase I research tested the effectiveness of the device in aiding smoking cessation against a no-treatment control group. Treatment participants achieved significantly higher 7-day abstinence than did control subjects. In Phase II, we propose to enhance the capabilities of the device with electronic communications capability. Devices will automatically upload usage data to a remote computer for analysis. Interactive personalized feedback reports will be provided electronically. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE